the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Vectors
The Acquisition of Destiny "I actually hate celery" All his life, Leo always dreamed of being the hero. The epitome of good deeds and adventure. However, his wish was granted in a bittersweet sort of way. He was meandering in his home one day, building an Ikea outdoor bench that he recently ordered, when suddenly he heard a bang. Not the bang that a revolver makes, or the kind of bang that your parents make when you're not at home. It was a bang that sounded like something has entered Earth's atmosphere. Before he could react, he was flung back with tremendous force as an alien pod landed right in front of him. When he came to, a few minutes later, he couldn't move his arms. In fact, his arms were completely obliterated because of the force of the blast. Leo looked down and saw, in absolute horror, what has happened. "Godammit, that bench took me hours to assemble!", said Leo as he sees a crater in place of the bench. He managed to crawl over to the crater with his feet to see what landed. Just as he makes contact with the pod, he falls unconcious. He woke up to a strange feeling. The pod seemed to have healed his injuries, but not all of them. His arms were replaced with cybernetics. "Hmm...I wonder if I can still masturbate...", thought Leo as he pondered on his newfound potential. His train of thought, however, was derailed as he noticed the strange, futuristic bracelet on his wrist. While he was wondering what it was, it suddenly expanded and Leo's whole body was covered in armored plating within a couple milliseconds. While he was surprised at what happened, he somehow knew what this thing was. "Hello", spoke feminine voice, "welcome to your new exosuit. I'm Alice, your suit's uplifted A.I.". Intrigued, Leo replied, "Exosuit? Can this thing fix that bench I was working on? Otherwise that's fifty bucks down the drain." Leo then felt a nuzzling on his leg and looked down to find a robotic dog. "A robo-dog? I've always wanted a dog. I think I'll call you Sparky. Yes, it's original I know.", said Leo as the suit collapsed into bracelet form just as Leo wanted to take it off. "Woah. This suit seems to know what I'm thinking. Say, Alice, what the fuck is going on here? Where did this pod come from?" "I do not know", replied Alice, "But my sensors indicate that this pod is not alone in its travel and neither are you in it's activation". Worried, Leo thought of how he was going to protect himself from the incoming clusterfuck of death suits. "Do not worry, Leo", Alice said condescendingly, "the suit comes with numerous features. As per your question earlier, the pod seems to have not only replaced your arms, but your brain as well". Up on the suit's HUD popped up parameters such as weapons and defenses, as well as Leo's new cyberbrain and brain harness from which he controls the suit and communicates with Alice. "No way, this looks like the Power Armor CYOA I read before. Huh, then it really is happening. Alice, looks like we're gonna be busy for a while. C'mon Sparky, let's go!" Sparky then collapsed himself into a bracelet that looked similar to the suit's. Excited, Leo looked forward to what adventures awaits him and is determined to size destiny by the crotch. But first, he needs to check if he can still jack off. The Pilot Personality His whole life, there have always been someone who was better than him at anything. That, tied with his perfectionism and inferiority complex, made Leo want to be the best at any endeavour that he pursues, even exosuit creation (but he fears his exosuit is total shit-tier compared to the god-tier suits that others make). All flaws aside, Leo is a loyal guy. All the promises, oaths, deals, etc. that he makes, he always follows through. Friend in danger? He'll save them. Orders made by team leader? He'll follow them to the T. Can't open a jar of pickles? He'll lend you his lid opener. Short a couple bucks to buy that dragon dildo you always wanted? He's got your back. Appearance With Leo's arms gone, the suit pod replaced them with cyber arms with protein-laced alloys that promoted full integration with his body's muscles and nervous system. It even includes a skin sheath that makes them appear as normal human arms, although Leo prefers the aesthetics of having cyberpunk arms so he only uses the skin sheath when out in public. Not wanting to lose these new prosthetics, he programmed his Hydra Nanites to not heal his arms. Oh, and Leo can still jack off. Relations & Allies A short while after acquiring his exosuit, Leo heard of the deeds that were performed by a group of suits, such as the rescue of civilians in Kent, England. Seeing this as an opportunity, he joined his fellow pilots in /tg/'s Armored Corps. Kion Turtle Shark Wyvern Ivan Dakkaball Ronin Missions OPERATION AVALANCHE After joining the Armored Corp, Leo joined the mission known as Operation Avalanche which was led by Wyvern in a city in New Zealand. The objectives were to apprehend a known Reddit general known as James "Rage" Russel as well as destroy three Reddit superfortresses. After discovering a maintenance hatch on the side of one of the superfortresses, Leo snuck in whist his comrades focused on the general and the other fortresses. Luckily, he found an abandoned control room and integrated his suit to the fortress. After gaining control, he aimed the fortress' cannons towards one of its brothers and destroyed the opposing fortress with one, well placed shot through the engine. After a counter attack conducted by the Reddit forces, command ordered him to destroy the fortress, as well as ordering Turtle Shark to destroy his that he commandeered as well. While Wyvern and Kion captured the general, Leo and Turtle Shark aimed their fortresses on a crash course towards the city to destroy a large swarm of rogue suits coming up from the streets, but effectively destroying the city. The mission ended well with the general captured, the fortresses destroyed, and zero allied casualties, but at what cost? Archived Thread: http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/33514753/ =The Suit= Alice Suit Crunch Pilot: Leo Handle: Celer Suit: Transcendence Missions Served: Avalanche Resources: 215 ' ' Suit Class: Light Suit Type: Avian (20) (+2 Speed, -1 Durability) Features: Flight (20) A.I.: Agent (30) (+/-5 to Tech & -10 to Dex Rolls) User Interface: Brainwave Harness (40) H.U.D: Suit Status, Advanced Suit Status, Hawkeye, Night Vision, Radar (55) Comms: Worm, Spyware (70) Weapons: Crowd Control, Beam Sabre, Metalstorm, Plasma Rifle (130) Drones: Med. Canine w/ Ion Cannon (140) Defenses: 2 Light Shields = Armor Plating (150) (+1 Dur) Upgrades: Cyber Brain, Martial Arts, Veteran Soul, Uplift, Maneuvering Rockets, Camouflage, Collapsible (205) (-5 Dex Rolls, +5 Comb Rolls, +1 Dex) Nanites: Hydra I (215) ' ' Dexterity: 5 Durability: 2 Power: 2 Recovery: 4 Speed: 5 Strength: 2 Category:Suits Category:Light Category:PACYOA:TE Category:PACYOA Teamwork Edition Category:PACYOA: TE